A Harry Potter Tale: Draco's Romance
by Kate H. Chavalia
Summary: An American girl, Kaitlin Roberts, manages to change Draco's life forever.  Book one of series.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: These characters are in England at Hogwarts. So the majority have British Accents except the three girls from the exchange program. The exchange program is trading students from other schools of Wizardry, these girls are from America._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking in the forest when Draco Malfoy came walking with his magnificent girlfriend, Kaitlin.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said with a sneer.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry replied rudely, "What do you want?"

"Oh, ho. Look who's got an attitude!" He turned to Kaitlin, "See? Told you that they were vial and nobody wants to be around them."

"I can see that now," Kaitlin paused, "Sad, disgusting creatures."

Ron's jaw dropped and shut almost immediately, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, you sad, disgusting creature," she paused again, "You must be Weasley. Ronald Weasley. You have disgusting, red hair and ratty robes," she turned to the girl, "You must be that Granger girl, what was your name again?"

"Hermione and you are?"

"Kaitlin. Kaitlin Roberts. You _must_ be the 'famous' Harry Potter," she turned to Harry with a sneer dancing on her face.

"Come along, now," Harry said to his friends.

"Oh, it was a _pleasure_ meeting you!" Kaitlin yelled, sarcastically as they walked away. She and Draco laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione, Ron! How have you been?" Hagrid asked as they all sat down for tea.

"Fine," Harry paused, "Actually, Draco's been hounding us more than usual."

"On account of his girlfriend," Hermione scoffed.

"That dreadful woman!" Ron finished for her.

"Oh, Kaitlin's her name, ain't it?" Hagrid asked. They all nodded, wordlessly, "I've met her, and she's lovely."

All jaws dropped this time.

"You can't be serious, Hagrid!" Ron yelled at him.

"Ronald, don't be rude!" Hermione said, "Hagrid, how did you meet her?"

"Draco and Lucius brought her over this morning when she first arrived," he paused, "Along with her sister and another girl, part of the exchange program."

"Whoa, wait. Exchange?" Ron asked, "Who are they?"

"Well, there was Jackie Roberts, her sister, though they look nothing alike. Jackie's tall, blonde and has blue eyes; whereas Kaitlin's short, brunette and has brown eyes, you've seen her," he paused, "Then there's Courtney McCreery, she's tall, black hair, blue-gray eyes. She's supposedly Kaitlin's friend, even though they looked like they hated each other. They all did."

"Kaitlin has a sister? Is she evil, too?" Ron asked.

"None of them looked evil, 'because none of them are. Calm yourself, Ron."

"I will not be calmed!"

"What's up your bum, Ron?"

"Kaitlin insulted Ronald the most," Hermione added.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Harry said, "Come, let's go."

"Oh, Draco, Do you think it'll work?" Kaitlin asked.

"Certainly, love. Make it convincing," Draco replied.

"I can try my best, but they're too stupid and nice not to fall for it." She laughed and Draco joined in.

"Too true," he paused, "Now, got out there and make me proud." He kissed her cheek and she went on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys, listen." Hermione said, "I hear crying," she stopped walking.

"Yeah, I hear it," Ron said as he and Harry stopped too, "It's probably just Myrtle."

"No, listen; that's not Myrtle," Harry said, "I know what Myrtle sounds like and that is not her."

They walked toward the crying and came upon Kaitlin Roberts, their enemy.

"I'm not helping her, bye." Ron said.

"Ron, that's rude, we must." Harry said.

"I suppose Harry's right," Hermione said, walking up to Kaitlin, "Kaitlin, are you okay?"

Kaitlin lifted her head and wiped her eyes, "No, I'm crying."

"What's wrong?"

"I told Draco that I wanted to be nice and he broke up with me and wouldn't join me. And my sister won't talk to me."

"How can someone turn nice?" Ron asked.

"Bite your tongue," Hermione said.

"Would you like to join us, until you get back on your feet?" Harry asked.

"No, I couldn't do that," Kaitlin said.

"Please, we insist."

"I don't," Ron mumbled.

"I guess I could, thanks." Kaitlin said.

"Great, let's head to our dormitories then." Harry said.

"Alright," Kaitlin said and split off, walking to the Slytherin common room alone. "They bought it!" she exclaimed as she saw Draco.

"Excellent!" he hugged Kaitlin.

"Now, eventually, I'll have Jackie and Courtney on my side and eventually get rid of that dreaded Potter! And then Slytherin will rule all the Hogwarts' worldwide." Kaitlin laughed.

"Yes, that is the plan. How do you intend on using Jackie and Courtney?"

"Haven't thought that far ahead. I just wish to rid the world of Potter's legend and stand by the Dark Lord forever."

"We'll get it, eventually."

"Malfoy, Roberts; separate and go to bed." Professor Snape said.

"Yes, Professor," Kaitlin said and walked to him, "Your wish is my command." She sneered and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat next to Jackie and Courtney.

"So, Jackie, why is your sister in Slytherin, but you and Courtney are in Gryffindor?" George asked.

"I'm not sure, there's always been something different and off about her." Jackie replied.

"Because she's evil!" Courtney added.

"Courtney, shush. It doesn't matter."

"She's evil? No wonder she's there." Fred added.

"She is not evil. She's just more cunning and creative…" She trailed off.

"Evil, basically?"

"No! Stop it!"

"Sorry." He looked down at his food, shamefully.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think they're too stupid to realize that we're sitting next to each other?" Kaitlin asked.

"They wouldn't realize if we punched them in the face," Draco replied, "So what do you plan on doing today?"

"Probably following them around, joining in conversations, getting everyone to like me. Maybe hint flirting to get the stupid boys to trust me. That dreaded girl won't supply me with anything."

"Flirting?"

"Yeah, I won't get anywhere without it," she saw his look, "Don't worry, it's fake flirting. I can never like a ginger or a stupid little boy who believes he has a chance at winning. Plus, I like my boys blonde and evil." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Okay, I trust you."

"Good, we're in this together. I will cause pain and win," she kissed his cheek and got up to follow the Gryffindors.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Kaitlin yelled after them, "is your invitation still good?"

"Of course," Hermione said. Kaitlin smiled and followed them outside to the lake.

"So, we saw you with Draco. Are you back together?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't know. Haven't figured it out, yet. I kind of want to take a break from Slytherin boys," Kaitlin smiled, flirting.

"Okay," Harry and Ron smiled back, while Hermione just stared in disbelief.

They left and Fred and George sat down on the grass next to Kaitlin.

"So, why don't you talk to your sister and Courtney?" George asked, watching Jackie and Courtney wade in the pond.

"I want to, but they don't want to," Kaitlin paused, "They think I'm evil."

"That is what they said," Fred added.

"Only 'because we used to get in fights as children and I'd always say mean things," Kaitlin said, half-lying.

"Oh, you should talk to them, then."

"No. Heck no. They hate my guts," Kaitlin said, feeling sad.

"Just try, they may not want this fight anymore," George said.

"No. They won't want me and I certainly don't want them back. I've made up my mind. I can't do this anymore," Kaitlin said, standing up.

"Kaitlin, please, we didn't mean to say anything to insult you."

"Then stop talking." She snapped and instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just not myself anymore." She started to cry, but she hid it.

"It's alright," George stood and put a hand on her shoulder, Fred did the same. She shook off their hands and walked to the tree and sat against the trunk. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched everyone play in the pond.

"Kaitlin, what are you going to do with yourself?" she asked herself in a whisper.

"You don't want to join them, do you?" A voice asked from behind. She looked behind her quickly and saw Dumbledore behind her, smiling. She jumped up and wiped her eyes. She fixed her and hair.

"Headmaster! Please, tell me you didn't hear that," Kaitlin said.

"Okay, hear what?"

"Me talking to myself."

"You weren't talking to yourself, you were thinking out-loud. There's a difference."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I must be going," she started to walk away.

"Going so soon? You'll miss the beautiful weather, though."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must be off." She ran up the hill, quickly and ran to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Kaitlin, back so soon?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I couldn't do it," Kaitlin replied.

"Have you been crying?"

"No, well yes, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I can't be around Jackie and Courtney, everyone will make me talk to them and I don't think I can stay evil or make up with them. It's one or the other."

"Kaitlin, you're not making sense."

"If I make up with them, then I might turn good, but if I stay evil, I can't hang with them. I think we should call off the whole thing," she said in one breath.

"Calm down. We can't call it off; the Dark Lord will kill us instead."

"Who cares?"

"Kaitlin, you're not making sense," he repeated, grabbing her shoulders, "This will work."

She wormed out of his grip, "No, it won't."

"Who are you?"

She stared at him, Kaitlin Roberts, the girl that's going to kill Harry Potter," she said in an unsure tone.

Draco smiled, "That's what I want to hear."

Kaitlin turned around, hunched over and stared at the ground and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Kaitlin! You're back!" Fred and George exclaimed and shot fireworks.

She smiled, "Yeah, I had to go talk to someone and I decided I would enjoy the weather with you."

"Fantastic, have a seat," George patted the ground between him and Fred.

"Thanks," she sat down and put her feet in the pond.

"You look down, are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Fine, fine." Kaitlin replied.

"Sure. Why don't you stand with Jackie and Courtney?"

"Because they hate me."

Kaitlin started getting up involuntarily.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kaitlin asked, "Put me down!" Fred and George hoisted her into the air and swung her.

"1, 2, 3, go!" they yelled together and threw her in the water.

Kaitlin screamed and landed in the water, splashing everyone else. She stood up and glared at the twins. She pulled her wand out and started muttering something under her breath. A water whirlpool started to form as she slowly spun her wand in a circle. It grew bigger and bigger until it exploded and water went everywhere. Everyone got soaked through their skin.

"KAITLIN!" Jackie and Courtney yelled. Kaitlin blinked a few times and stood there, innocent.

"Yes, dear sister of mine?" Kaitlin asked rhetorically and sarcastically.

"You _cannot_ let your temper get the best of you!" Jackie yelled back, getting out the pond.

"Well, at least _I_ didn't disown you!" Kaitlin yelled, following.

"I didn't disown you."

"Yes, you did. And her, too," she pointed to Courtney, who was getting out as well, "You turned my best friend against me!"

"You did that yourself," Courtney said.

Kaitlin whipped around toward her and held her hand to Courtney's neck, "You wanna keep your head?" Kaitlin asked, gritting her teeth.

"Do I have to continue, Kaitlin?" Jackie said, conjuring up a towel to dry off.

"Yes! 'Cause I don't understand why you first hated me!"

"Remove your want, Kaitlin."

"Answer me!"

"There's no reason, I don't hate you."

"I do." Courtney said. Kaitlin did a spell and put her in a cage and continued to talk like nothing happened.

"You do, too." Kaitlin said.

"Kaitlin, let Courtney out!"

"Uh, no?" Then Kaitlin disapparated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kaitlin! Why are you soaking wet?" Draco asked.

"It's a long story," Kaitlin answered, standing by the fire. She told him everything that happened at the lake and flashed herself dry and in new clothes, "but I didn't get a chance to capture Potter."

"It's alright, we have time. Let's go get him, I can't wait."

"But I don't think it's a good idea with all those Wizards around."

"Kaitlin, are you chickening out on me? I thought you were powerful and evil. Not a flake."

"Are you using me?" Kaitlin asked, shocked.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because you're not as powerful and you don't want to get in trouble or put in Azkaban!"

"Kaitlin, I'm evil. I use people to get what I want."

Kaitlin thought as she stared at the ground. She used people to get what she wanted; she hurt people to get somewhere in life; she ruined people's lives, just get what she wanted. _Is that what I looked like?_ She asked herself as she stared at Draco. Did she have that look on her face as she talked to people? Was she really that vain? Was she really that revolting and repulsive on the inside.

Yes. She was.

"You're a monster!" Kaitlin yelled.

"I know; we're both monsters."

"I'm not as revolting as you. I'm done with this plan."

"What? Kaitlin, you can't be!"

"I just can't do it anymore. I thought I could."

"I thought I knew you."

"The feeling's mutual, Draco," she paused and just stared quietly at him, "Or should I say 'fake-o'? Because that's all you are; a fake."

"I'm a fake? What about you? You pretend you're evil, but really all you are is a big softy!"

"I am _not_ a big softy! I just put my best friend in a cage!"

"_EX-_best friend. You don't have any friends, anymore, remember?"

"That hit Kaitlin really hard. She hid her sadness, "At least my friends are honest and don't stay with me 'cause they feel bad, like _yours!_"

"My friends do _not_ stay with me just 'cause they feel bad!"

"Yes, they do! They don't think you can have real friends and since your father is Lucius, they don't want their family tortured by him! You're a big daddy's boy!"

"At least I have a dad!"

Kaitlin gasped and stared at him with hurt eyes. She started to cry.

"Kaitlin, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" she exploded loudly, and then she slapped him really hard across the face. _**SLAP!**_ The sound echoed through the common room and there was just a long silence. Kaitlin and Draco just started at each other. Kaitlin's mouth was open and tears were running down her face rapidly; Draco held his cheek and looked hurt.

"I – uh –" Kaitlin stuttered, looked around, and ran away, crying.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kaitlin, what's wrong?" George asked as she ran past, holding her face.

"Go away." She sobbed, then stopped walking. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, then the ground.

"Kaitlin!" Jackie yelled, "What happened, George?"

"I don't know. She ran then collapsed."

"I'm – I'm sorry." Kaitlin started, "I've been wrong and I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Kaitlin, you have to get up," Jackie said.

"No, I deserve to stay here." She hid her face.

"Kaitlin!" Draco yelled.

Kaitlin jumped up, "No! Go away!" she ran in the opposite direction. They all followed.

"Kaitlin!" Eight people yelled.

Kaitlin stopped running and turned around to face everyone with her red, puffy eyes and unorganized hair and clothes.

"What?" she finally said, giving up.

"Kaitlin," Draco started.

"You say that a lot," She sniffled.

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry. This plan means absolutely _nothing_ to me now, especially without you." More tears.

"Awe," Hermione, Jackie and Courtney said, simultaneously. She gave them a dirty look.

"It doesn't matter," she said, bluntly.

"Kaitlin, I need you," Draco said just as bluntly.

"Kaitlin stood silently. She didn't like having an audience.

"Kaitlin…"Draco looked hurt.

"Are you gonna answer him?" Courtney asked.

"Maybe we're making her uncomfortable," George said, reading her face. Kaitlin nodded in reply. They all dispersed.

"Kaitlin, I love you," Draco said when they were all alone.

"What?" She was taken aback.

"I'm serious. I realized that nothing else mattered to me, but you. I didn't realize it until you slapped me. Will you forgive me?"

Silence.

"Do you not love me?" his spirits dropped.

"How can I be sure that this won't happen again?"

"We can't. That's what makes life interesting."

"How?"

"Living in the present and not worrying about the future."

" _'Stop worrying about what could go wrong; think about what can go right.'_" Kaitlin whispered.

"What?"

"It's a quote," she replied.

"Kaitlin, tell me that you love me."

"I love you."

"Are you saying that because I told you too or because you actually believe and feel it?"

"Because I believe and feel it," she paused, "Because I believe in us. You." She smiled, "And since when have I done what I've been told to do?"

A large smile grew on Draco's face and he grabbed Kaitlin, hugging her tightly. They shared a kiss until they were splashed. They ran into the water to fight back, hand-in-hand. There, at that moment, a large friendship grew between the teenage wizards, that would last a lifetime and forever, and to generations to come.


End file.
